Conventional activity monitoring and fitness tracking devices that monitor heart rate, fail to provide constructive information that informs the user of his or her current physical state or condition based on the gathered heart rate data. Rather, currently available solutions only seek to passively monitor heart rate data to determine the user's activity and response to the same. As such, current solution do not provide information about a user's current physical state or condition that may allow the user to make personal improvements or constructive changes to his or her overall fitness and well-being based on the heart rate data gathered from the activity monitoring devices.